Broken Hearts Club
by Princess Rainy Day
Summary: It's been two years sense Ginger has seen any of her old friends. Her, Huck, and others return to clear up some unfinished drama. But everybody has changed. Now Ginger must get to the end of this silly nonsense, while fighting every girl to win the heart of Huckleberry Pie. She can't help but to feel bitter. What happened to friendship? /GingerxHuck - Set in 2011 series/


_Haii. Yeah. I bet no one will actually read this because it's freaking Strawberry Shortcake. Don't judge me. I used to live for this show. In fact, it was my life. No joke. Anyways, I hate the new SSC. It's terrible. Seriously. There is no freaking Ginger Snap! And for the record, if you didn't see it before, go back, watch the 2007-2010 version, and notice Huck and Ginger's relationship. I'm not the only one who sees this right? RIGHT? Well anyways, this is a drama. A bit of angst. Yeah. I don't know where I'm going with this. Well if you actually read this, can you review? I wanna make sure I'm not writing for the air. _

_xoxo_

_Rainy _

* * *

_ n__ s _

_"Do you want to be with somebody like me?"_

_Chapter One: Various Feelings_

_What am I doing here? I'm an idol. Why am I here? They betrayed me?_

I knew this was the place. It smelled just like strawberries. It was 'Itty Berry City' or whatever it was called. I was bitter. How they just left me. Barely saying goodbye. Surprised they hadn't forgotten me by now. I had Huck and Angel, but that's it. I never saw anyone else again. The only one I kept in touch with was Blueberry, because we were best friends. Strawberry? Orange? Lemon? Any of them? Nope. Never heard from them again.

I flipped my long black hair behind my shoulder. It was held in two pigtails.

My name is Ginger Snap. But you probably don't know me.

I'm 17 years old, have long black hair, and brown chocolate eyes. I'm short and curvy.

If you remember me, you mostly likely remember me as a crazy, smart, cooking making child. We'll I've changed.

I'm now a singing sensation. I've always know I've had a gift to sing, but I never did anything about it. Until _they left. It was unexpected. Just said goodbye, and left. I knew a lot of back handed drama was happening, but I didn't think it was so bad that actually would leave. Blueberry went with them only because she was pressured. She should have stayed. I wish she did._

I had my other two best friends, Huckleberry Pie and Angel Cake. But over time, we all went our separate ways. Huck went off to do professional skate boarding, and Angel went to start a bakery in a more populated city. I didn't know where I was going to go. Besides making cookies, I had no special skill. I was smart, but there were already enough of those type of people in the world. I was 15. No scientist would want a teenage girl to work for him. I was always much younger then rest. You can't make life choices when your 15. So I decided to tag along with Huck for a while. And I got discovered. I was offered an contract in no time. Soon enough, little Ginger Snap was now Cinnamon Spice. I was on top of the charts. I could dance, play the piano and ukulele, and of course, sing like an angel.

So why was I here?

I got an invite from Blueberry. She said they everyone needed to work things out. So why not? It's been two years, and _still_ this terrible drama was still around. I heard Huck was going to be there...

_Huck..._

I shook my head. I wish he would leave my thoughts. I think about him way too much. I don't have time for romance. _Last time romance happened... My face lit up pink._

I slowly walked up to the cottage which I presume was Blueberry's. I knocked on the door. It was silent before I was suddenly attack with hugs.

"GINGER! I've missed you like crazy!" I couldn't help but to smile.

"I've missed you too! I can't believe I'm here! This is crazy!" I said walking in.

"Me either!" I looked at her. Her once frizzy blue hair was now perfect and straight. She looked flawless. But I felt like something was different.

"You look so different!" She said looking at me. She beat me to saying that. I turned to the mirror to see my face. My black hair was down to my knees, kept in two loose pigtails. I had a star clipped in my hair. I was wearing a tight black elbow length shirt and purple shorts. I had long stripped socks on, and my face was caked in make up. I was an idol. What do people expect?

"Your like a scene girl!" Said Blueberry.

"A what?"

We talked for a least an hour, catching up on each other's lives. It was nice. I didn't realize how much I missed her.

"Well Huck should be coming soon!" Said Blueberry pulling out a tray of fresh muffins. Now that is something I really missed.

"Huck... Huckleberry Pie is staying here?"

"Yeah. I figured sense you guys were such good friends, you could share a room. Didn't think you would care. Plus I only have one." I looked at floor. Last time I saw him we...Oh _goodness._ This was going to be awkward.

"I'm going to get changed. I want something a bit more comfy you know, cause yeah." I said nervously making an exit out of the room.

"Your guest room is upstairs. First one on the right." I nodded as I walked up. I ran into my room, closing the door. I leaned against it.

_What am I going to do? _

I ran my fingers through my hair. I was becoming a nervous wreck.

I slipped out my clothes into a simple black sundress. It was already four a clock, and not only 60 minutes had past without me freaking out.

_Take a deep breath Ginger. _

I closed my eyes for a moment. It's going to be okay.

I opened the door again, feeling a bit better. I walked down the stairs to see Blueberry reading. Not surprising.

"Want to go see the others?"

"Not really. I think I just need some air, cause yeah. Clean air! You don't get much of that in the cities!"

"Alrighty. Hey, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure! What do you need? Happy to help!"

"I need you to go to the Apple Juice river. I need a bucket filled. Think you can do it?"

"Sure thing! Just tell me where it is!" Blueberry handed me a bucket and gave me the simple directions to river. Past the fields. I smiled as I walked out. She made me so happy.

As I walked, I hummed a little song to myself. I knew that after this little trip, I had to go back on tour. I was excited to go the other side of the world. I would be visit Suzette in Peare, which would be cool. Also Tea Blossom in China. I have such an exciting life! I wonder if the others knew of me… Most likely not. This little town was pretty pathetic. It was so small! Plus I went by a different name.

I saw the golden river in front of me. I looked at my reflection. I really did look different. Did I really need that much eye liner? I felt lonely.

I bent over and dipped the bucket into the apple juice. I grabbed the handle and walked back. As I trudge through the tall grace, I heard a rustle. I stopped for a moment.

I looked up to see a figure in front of me. My face went pale, and I dropped the juice. It spilled on my bare feet. My heart starting pounding so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

"Gin…Ginger?" I didn't move. I couldn't. Why can't I move? I could managed to get one word out.

"Hu…Huck?" My body shook in front of the boy. He was much taller then me now. Long brown hair. Ripped up jeans. Black t-shirt. Clear skater boy.

Skate board in one hand, backpack in the other. Both dropped in an instant

I don't know what happened, but next thing I knew, he was hugging me. I felt like all time had stopped. I didn't feel anything but his arms around back.

"I've missed you so much." He said, noting letting me go. My face must have been bright red by now. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there. He broke to see my face.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"I've… I…" I didn't know how to express it, so I grabbed his neck with my arms. I looked straight into his eyes.

"I wish I never left you. I've been so alone sense. I would give up being an idol to just go around the country side with you again." He looked at me and smiled.

"I've never missed someone in my life so much." He said smiling. I smiled too, putting our foreheads together. I broke apart to grab the bucket again.

"I got to re-fill this bucket. I'll show you to Blueberry's house. It's pretty awesome. We're sharing a room. Hope you don't mind." I said as I dipped the bucket back into the juice.

"No problem. So. You ready for all this stupid nonsense to begin again?" He asked.

"Ha, this is sure going to be interesting. Let's hope Strawberry can calm everyone down."

"She ain't going to calm me down. I will have to fight the urge to get up and yell at her."

"Huckleberry Pie!" But I couldn't help to laugh either. It's true, Strawberry had pretty started this mess in first place.

"Hey, I picked up your new CD yesterday! I've been listening to it! It's pretty good Ginger." He said grinning. I looked at the ground. I hate knowing people that I know really well listening to my music. It's embarrassing!

"Track number 11 is my favorite."

"Broken Hearts Club?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's super catchy." He started to sing my song. I couldn't help but to giggle. In no time, we had reached Blueberry's. She gave a quick hug to Huck.

"So… I talked to Strawberry. We are having dinner at her house tonight. Angel, Peppermint, and Banana will be there. Rainbow is arriving tomorrow." Huck and I cringed at hearing the name "Banana." Banana candy was the starter of all drama. She was the QUEEN of drama. She is my least favorite person. Ever.

"Great. Is it formal?"

"Smart Casual." I sighed. I was tired. I just wanted to go bed, and talk to Huck. Huck was the only person who agreed with me about this drama thing. He was the only one I could trust. And what's worse is that every girl wants him for their own. Screw them.

My name is Ginger Snap, and I'm ready to kick ass and take names.

* * *

_How did you like it? Too OOC? I dunno. But yeah. I hate Banana Candy! DSHKDFSJK. She makes me sooo mad! ANYWAYS, props to Marina and the Diamonds because they have an awesome song called 'Lonely Hearts Club'. I clearly stole the name. Yeaaah! How do you feel about Huck/Ginger? Is Ginger being a bitch? Or is she just defending herself? Okay. Update will come soon! Review! Thanks. Rainy_


End file.
